Horror Foxy
Full name Horror!Foxy Discrate Nickname(s) Horror me: Foxy Info Horror!Foxy is the Horror version from Foxy. Horror!Foxy is a more savage version then Foxy as she acts how a wild animal would, surviving from others as its kill or be killed in this world. This is the reason she doesnt wear shoes or has a pink pluck in her hair. Horror!Foxy is following you during your journey in HorrorTale, but she is invisible and so nobody notices her. She has already met Frisk and battled with her, she had stayed in the Underground and has gone insane with the other monsters here, or well.. she went more insane. She doesnt seem to care about the others and hopes they all just die in front off her eyes. Gender Female Age 16 Ghost or not Ghost Personality Horror!Foxy doesnt seem to care about anyone, with an exception off Horror!Larry, mostly because this is her crush. She is still a psychopath, so she doesnt understyand what guilt, emphaty or a conscience is. She will also always go for the kill when she attacks others. She also turned into a cannibal and will eat her victim, she doesnt even care if they are still alive. Height 1.60 meter Weight 38 kilograms Abilities Teleporting She can teleport to any place at will, but she must know this place. Vanishing and reapearing She can vanish into black smoke and then reapear anywhere she wants, if she knows the place. Walk through solid objects She can walk through anything that an alive human cant, this also includes humans and animals. This WILL hurt the one she walks through. Turn invisble She can turn invisable making sure no one sees her, yet stuff doesnt go through her then. Turn invinsable This will make sure stuff can go through her, but she cant be invisable and invinsable at the same time. Yet this will cost her a lot off power. Neigh-immortality The only way to kill her is to erase her. Make knives appear She can make an unlimited amount off knives appear, they will vanish if someone other then her wants to use them. Possesion She can posses people, but she will become weak after she gets thrown out or leaves the body. Weaknesses Being erased. Looks Relation towards others (In their respective AUs) Undertale Toriel: This is her mom, yet she also sees her as a snack. Frisk: This is a snack. Chara: Yegh... Asriel: This is also a snack. Asgore: Also snack. Sans: Annoying. In RPs Smt64: This is a snack. Nox: This is a snack. Silkie: This is a snack. Larry: Crush Charlet: A spicy snack. Other Foxys: Dieet snacks. Equipment A kitchen knife Quotes "Ow when Im done with you they will only find your bones..." ~Horror!Foxy to Frisk. Extra She does need to eat even though she is a ghost. Trivia * Most scars are self made. * She ripped out her own intestine Category:Undertale Category:Ghost Category:Female Category:Bisexual Category:Evil Category:Psycho Category:OC Category:Done